Phantom Forces Wiki:Manual of Style/Example Weapon Page
}} The Example Gun '''is an American Light Machine Gun variant of the Example Assault Rifle. It is unlocked at Rank 777, or it can be purchased with credits.' '''History' The Example Gun has had a long and storied history with the United States military. Originally designed as the Example Assault Rifle, American brass was impressed with the performance of the rifle as well as its modularity. As such, they requested the Example Gun Company to create seven copies of a light machine gun variant of the Example Gun, specifically as a belt-fed variant accepting the now-standardized 7.62x51mm NATO round. When they received their demonstration units, the Army was impressed once again by its reliability, though the heavy weight made it prohibitive to carry. It served well for seven years before being superseded by a real, non-existent light machine gun. In-Game General Information The Example Gun is a powerful light machine gun up close, but otherwise middling performance at range. While its overall recoil is light, expect a very slow playstyle, as the Example Gun only moves at 7 studs walkspeed. With a 77-round magazine and 777 RPM, the Example Gun can put down enough firepower despite its severe lack of mobility. Usage & Tactics The Example Gun is meant to hold a position and nothing else. Its poor mobility means that it acts like the user is constantly aiming down sights, but the advantage is that is recoil is essentially that of a PDW. Even at 777 RPM, the recoil is so manageable that it can essentially function as a sniper. Add in its x1.7 headshot multiplier, and the Example Gun only takes three shots at maximum to kill an enemy at any range. Be mindful about the ammo - the Example Gun only carries one extra box in reserves, so make every shot count. Be mindful about repositioning - even though a user could switch to their sidearm or melee, the Example Gun takes a while to draw out again. Of note is the Example Gun's oddly strong penetration value of 7 studs, allowing it to ignore most walls on most maps. This lets it rip through enemies that might otherwise be protected in cover. Conclusion The Example Gun rips through enemies, but leaves the user a sitting duck, either through slow movement or from running out of ammo too quickly. Targets should be picked on threat alone, and mobility should be accomplished by using a melee or secondary weapon. Pros & Cons Pros: * Very low recoil for its class. * High stability means both hipfire and aimed fire are viable. * Strong up-close damage. * High headshot multiplier. Cons: * Low minimum damage. * Slowest mobility in-game. * Long draw time. * Small reserve ammo pool. Trivia * The Example Gun is the only gun to have never existed. * The Example Gun features a strange obsession with the number 7. ** This may be a reference to Bungie's own use of the number 7. There is a running record of how many times the number 7 (or references to it) appears in all of the games Bungie has made.